


Choose your own Adventure ft Lance

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, no smut for pidge, then theres no smut, unless you choose pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: You choose Lance's fate as a mysterious monster lurks about the castle. Remember there is no wrong answer but every option you pick changes the outcome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my new work. I'll be updating very frequently, if there's no comments for the next choice I'll just make it myself. 
> 
> All the chapters will be short by the way. So I will be updating very frequently

Lance walked down the halls of the castle, humming to himself tossing a space apple up and down in his hand. His jeans were starting to fit less and less after all the washing he was giving him, and it seemed like they weren’t going to be getting new clothes any time soon. That would mean going to Earth. 

The thought of Earth formed a knot in his throat and a burning in his chest. He longed to go back there, to see his family, to get a new pair of jeans maybe, go for a swim definitely. It had been a while since he swam with a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. It was the best when they weren’t good at swimming and he got to teach them. Hold up their back watch them float around, give a watery raspberry on their exposed stomach. 

He longed for that again. 

A noise shocked him out of his mindset. It was loud, to say the least. Sounded like a roar of some sort. Lance’s eyes darted to the darkness to see a shadow of some sort lurking in the darkness. 

“SHIT.” Lance wasn’t in his armor, he didn’t have any form of communication, and whatever the hell that thing in the darkness was could kill him and no one would know until they found the corpse.. if there was a corpse. 

He used to watch a lot of animal planet so he knew he needed to face forward, back up slowly, and not make any noise. 

He did that for all about 2 minutes before he couldn’t help but scream and run for the nearest room. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed and ran smack into someone knocking them both to the ground. 

Who did Lance run into?

Keith  
Shiro  
Pidge   
Hunk   
Matt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk go to look for the monster together, what could go wrong?

“Hunk!” Lance gasped as he recovered from his tumble onto the floor. Hunk barely moved due to his stature, but his face was drenched in concern. 

“Lance! What’s wrong?” Hunk held a hand for his friend. 

Lance took a deep breath and rambled about the lurking monster that’s out for his flesh.

“A.. monster?” Hunk chewed on his fingernails. “Let’s tell the others!”

Lance found himself under the tight grip of his best friends grasp on his arm. It was starting to hurt but he looked so scared he couldn’t complain. They found the rest of the group gathered together in the living room area. Pidge was on her laptop, Matt over her shoulder. Shiro was talking with Allura and Coran and Keith was sharpening his blade. 

“Guys!” They both shouted. 

“What?” Pidge asked barely looking up from her laptop. 

“There’s a monster loose in the castle!” Lance shouted. 

“What? Are you sure?” Shiro questioned. 

“Positive.” Lance pet Hunk’s head as he refused to releasee his death grip. What a cutie. Who would think someone this huge and masculine could be such a baby. 

It reminded Lance of when they were kids. Hunk was still taller than him but he was a chubby baby and made fun of a lot. Lance wouldn’t have any of that. He always had his back, whether it was wrestling a bully or amateur medical assistance when he asked “does this rash look bad?” 

It was bad. 

“Lance, did you get a good look at it?” Shiro asked concerned. 

“Not really no, I was too focused on surviving and all.” Lance leaned against his friend who’s shaking had started to calm down. 

“Why don’t we split up and search the area?” Pidge asked. 

“I don’t know if splitting up is a good idea..” Hunk said nibbling on his fingernails. 

“It’s fine, why don’t you and Lance go together, we need to find where this thing is before it hurts someone.” Shiro agreed with Pidge. 

“It’ll be fine buddy let’s go.” Lance felt a new boost in confidence, he was hoping that was a good sign. Pidge split up with Matt, Shiro with Allura, and Keith with Coran. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets, still anxious despite the ease in his mood. He noticed Hunk lagging behind. 

Ask Hunk to catch up? Or stay in front of Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to do, I'll leave it open for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision has been made, tell Hunk to hurry up

 

“Hunk hurry up,” Lance called out impatiently. 

 

Hunk shuffled ahead but stayed close to Lance. “This is going to be another one of those ‘hunter becomes the hunted’ things isn’t it?” 

 

“Look, Hunk.” Lance stretched his arm around him as he spoke. “You’re with the ninja sharpshooter now. You’re in safe hands. I won’t let the monster get you.” 

 

Hunk wiped a tear from his eyes surprising Lance. “Thanks, Lance.” 

 

“Uh.” Lance felt a warmth through his cheeks. “No problem buddy.” 

 

_Fuck, he’s cute._

 

Lance hummed to himself as they walked the halls. He could tell Hunk was still nervous. He wondered what he could do to ease his nerves. 

 

**_Poke._**

 

Lance poked him in his side leading to a short squeal from Hunk. 

 

“That tickles!” 

 

Lance grinned wickedly. 

 

**_Poke poke._ **

 

“STOP!” Hunk pushed him away giggling but was relentlessly tickled by his best friend. He couldn’t even get any tickles back, Lance had long arms. 

 

“I’m gonna pee stop!” Hunk had fallen to the floor and attacked mercilessly by sharpshooter himself. He kicked his leg and nailed Lance directly in the stomach. 

 

“OMG, I’m so sorry!” Hunk kneeled by his fallen comrade and helped him sit up. Lance had thoroughly gotten the air knocked out of him and was gasping while clutching his chest dramatically. 

 

“Geeze!! No tickles fine!” Lance couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Hunk, it’s fine.” Lance accepted the hand up but found himself awfully close. 

 

_Why does this feel so embarrassing?_

 

Hunk helped him up to his feet and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. “Sorry again.” 

 

“It’s fine, it was my fault.” Lance brushed off his injury. “Let’s keep looking for the monster.” 

 

Suddenly they heard an abominable screeching and turned to see what looked like a wolf with ten eyes. It had dark thick fur and was twice the size of Earth’s wolves. 

 

It bared its teeth and Hunk and Lance screamed like little girls. Hunk summoned his cannon and fired at it rapidly, though it managed to jump past just as easily. Lance summoned his sword and leaped at the beast. It dodged his attack and lunged for Hunk. 

 

“HUNK!!! NO!!” Lance watched as the monster ripped into his shoulder, blood splattering the floor. 

 

“You’re going to regret being born!” Lance sliced open the beast’s back, spilling its black blood over the floor. It hissed in pain and retreated back from whence it came. 

 

“Hunk!” Lance rushed to his side to see Hunk clutching his shoulder in agony. 

 

Y _ou’re with the ninja sharpshooter now. You’re in safe hands. I won’t let the monster get you._

 

“Talk to me, buddy,” Lance begged.

 

“Ouch.” Hunk pressed his hand against the wound, trying desperately to keep it shut.” 

 

“Oh my god.” A soft voice said in the distance. 

 

Lance turned to see Pidge pale-faced and mouth agape. 

 

“Hurry! We have to get him into a healing pod!” Lance summoned all of his strength to get his friend on his back, “Help!” 

 

Pidge look his good shoulder and they carried him as fast as they could to the healing pods. 

“Hunk, you’re going to be ok, I’m here for you, you’re going to be ok.” Lance shifted his weight so he was further on his back, giving Pidge a break. 

 

“It’s ok Lance, don’t.. push yourself too hard.” 

 

“Don’t start, it’s ok to be selfish. I’ll whip up some awesome pancakes for when you get out.” 

“I’m… sorry.” 

 

“What’re you sorry for? You’re going to be fine. I’ll wait outside your pod for as long as it takes.. we’re here.” 

 

Hunk tumbled to the floor as they stripped him of his clothes and pulled on the healing pod suit. He was losing consciousness fast. Lance could barely lift him into the pod, Hunk stopped helping him. 

 

“Whew, there.” He closed the pod and watched as Hunks shoulder’s relaxed. 

 

_I won’t let the monster get you._

 

“Fuck.” 

Wait for Hunk to wake up or seek revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stayed in front of Hunk, Lance would have gotten wrecked instead of Hunk


End file.
